


Hundreds of times James Potter made his fans laugh and one time he didn't

by TheFinalOtp



Series: Potters Fall In Love Easily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, M/M, Peter is so shitty im still bitter abt that, The Marauders - Freeform, Youtuber!James, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp
Summary: James Potter recorded everything: His friends, his pranks, his wife, his son. And people watched. They loved it.Until everything stopped. He left his friends, his son, millions of heartbroken fans behind.





	Hundreds of times James Potter made his fans laugh and one time he didn't

• Ok so  
• James Potter was a famous Youtuber  
• He recorded all those crazy things he did with The Marauders  
• And people loved his channel  
• Everyone was a fan of the boys  
• Cute lil Peter was adorable  
• Tall, soft and awkward Remus filled everyone's hearts with love  
• Like everyone would die for him  
• And oh Sirius  
• He was the actual heartbreaker  
• All the girls would kill for him  
• And of course James  
• One video and you'd be addicted to his mischievous smile  
• Most of the videos had The Marauders  
• And naturally people saw the tension between Sirius and Remus and oh my god people has never been so destroyed by the obliviousness of some stupid boys  
• It took years until they realised the other returned their feelings  
• So they started dating finally  
• And James convinced them to read something called fanfiction about,,, themselves???  
• And Sirius was a bit confused  
• But Remus just knew  
• And he would do anything to stop James to record their reactions  
• But nooo he had to do it  
• And it had to become the most popular video of the channel  
• "Aw that's so cute Remus!"  
• "Oh my goodness Moons what the fu- why did you do that come back you little shi-"  
• "What the fu- Remus take that thing out of my-"  
• And Remus just sat there, covering his face with his hands while his boyfriend made a fool of himself  
• Like such a dork  
• Anyways  
• James was alone sometimes  
• And he talked about a girl  
• He talked about her with such love everyone m e l t e d  
• He talked about how her red hair flew in the wind, how piercing her emerald green eyes and how unique her soul was  
• So people shipped them long before she finally showed up  
• "This is stupid, James."  
• "C'mon Lils, please?"  
• So at first people thought that she was a bit cold  
• But it was just that she wasn't really enthusiastic about sharing every minute of their relationship  
• But then she got used to the channel and started to actually like it  
• But she wouldn't admit it to James of course  
• So when people actually started to see the real Lily, they decided she was the perfect match for their goofy, sweet boy  
• Everyone cried at their wedding  
• And laughed when Sirius cried even more than Euphemia did  
• And then some time later they got the news  
• "Lily and I are having a baby!"  
• Tiny Harry was born nine months later  
• People literally fell in love with him  
• He was the perfect combination of Lily and James  
• Harry said his first word when Uncle Moony was showing him pictures from the wedding of Lily and James while the camera was recording them  
• "Mummy"  
• James handed Sirius 20 dollars  
• It was one year later, everything stopped  
• Everything, all the social media accounts of him  
• People got worried because James and Sirius wouldn't spend an hour without sharing something  
• And then everyone saw it on the news  
• "Peter Pettigrew got arrested for the murder of James and Lily Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I made a grammar mistake or something, please feel free to correct me!


End file.
